HH-64 Dragoon
The Sikorsky HH-64 Dragoon was a helicopter used during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. History Development The HH-64, like the Gigant, was a modified version of the Sikorsky Stallion helicopter that was used primarily by the United States Marine Corps and NATO. Its primary purpose was to carry heavy cargo, as well as transport troops, and rescue combatants. Due to its heavily modified design from regular gunships, the HH-64 was often installed with three turbo shaft engines as well as having increased firepower in the form of .62 mm machineguns, equipped on both sides and the rear. The machine guns were capable of firing 4000 rounds per minute. Its crew also included parachute jumpers, which were special forces members that would provide cover for any extracted personnel. During the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, the HH-64 was to be used for the extraction of Dr. Kio Marv and FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake as part of Operation Intrude F014. Following Marv's death, the helicopter pilot Charlie was informed by Snake that the only other passenger would be CIA agent Holly White, and requested extraction after successfully procuring Marv's plans.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Solid Snake: This is Snake. Come in, Charlie. // Charlie: This is Charlie. Go ahead, Snake... // Snake: I've got the cartridge. I'm ready to return to base. Making my way to the rendezvous point now! // Charlie: Roger that. I'll meet you there. ...Any passengers? // Snake: ...Just one. Blond, with a cute face. // Charlie: Sounds like a dream... Over and out. // Snake: Holly, we've got to run as fast as we can to the rendezvous point. Think you can keep up? // Holly White: ...Is that a proposition, Snake? // Snake: I'll take that as a yes.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Ah! ...Snake, you're too late. Marv's already passed away. His heart couldn't take it anymore. // (Solid Snake walks up to Dr. Marv's body) // Solid Snake: Wait... what's that bruise on his neck?! The helicopter was still 10 kilometers from the extraction point when Snake contacted Charlie again to demand his location, fighting off Zanzibar Land soldiers that were in pursuit.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Solid Snake: What the hell is taking you so long? We're going to be here till Christmas? // Charlie: This is Charlie. I'm 10 kilometers from the rendezvous point. Hold tight a little bit longer! Over and out... // Snake: Hurry!! Upon arrival, Charlie used the HH-64's machineguns to eliminate the entire squad of enemy soldiers that had surrounded Snake and Holly, saving them at the last possible second. The helicopter then extracted Snake and Holly, and headed back to America with Marv's plans, the threat of Zanzibar Land having been neutralized.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Solid Snake: Damn it!! I'm out of ammo! // Holly White: Snake!! // (Snake and Holly are surrounded by soldiers, only for the soldiers to be killed by gunfire) // Holly: It's the chopper... we're saved! // Snake: Charlie... you're late! // Charlie: Sorry, man. I didn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds. // Snake: Think we'll be home in time for Christmas? // Holly: We'll be home in time for dinner, Snake. // Snake: Let's go, then... I'm really looking forward to Christmas dinner. I'm sick of these rations. Appearances * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Sources * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual References Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear 2 Category:FOXHOUND